


Behaviour

by incaseyoufic



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M, adventurous Nagisa, embarrassed rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incaseyoufic/pseuds/incaseyoufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa starts acting strangely around Rei. Disheartened, Rei assumes he's done something to damage their friendship. Really, it's something a lot more complicated and brilliant than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> THESE TWO ARE SO CLOSE TO BEING CANON UGH I JUST PLEASE KYOANI

Nagisa had been twitchy all day, which, thought Rei with a concerned look at the blonde, was _saying_ something. It was nothing out of the ordinary for the blonde to constantly act so hyperactive, but there was something… _off_ about his behaviour today.

On the train ride into school, Nagisa had stuttered on Rei’s name. That had _never_ happened before. Rei had shot the blonde a worried look, asked if he was feeling alright. The immediate and too-loud response had been Nagisa throwing himself on Rei, much to the boy’s embarrassment (people could _see_ ), crying out in happiness that Rei-chan was worrying about him. Well, fine then. Normal enough behaviour.

During class, Rei could have sworn he could _feel_ those magenta eyes positively _digging_ into the back of his skull. More times than Rei had dared, he had turned around in attempt to catch his friend in the act, but every time, Nagisa had appeared focused on the board. Rei had snorted. Nagisa? _Focused?_ On the board? _That_ was even weirder than Nagisa staring at him all day.

Yes, something was _definitely_ up.

It was irritating Rei to no end that he could not deduce whatever the something was. One thing he did know was that Nagisa Hazuki was an enigma. Oh yes, the kid was more enthusiastic than anyone else Rei knew, bouncing through his day with never-ending bubbly energy, was almost always happy (Rei doesn’t like to recall that one heart-breaking time a week ago when Nagisa had almost had to quit the team). But, in the recent weeks they’d known each other, Rei had deduced that Nagisa was an enigma in his own way. Rei liked to think, because they spent so much time around each other, he could read the blonde in ways no one else could. Not even Makoto or Haru.

All of that made it _extra irritating_ that the reason for Nagisa’s current abnormal behaviour eluded him.

At lunch Rei had resolved to ask Nagisa what was wrong with him. Mostly he just chastised the boy’s choice in lunch items (really, you can’t just eat peanut butter and jelly _all_ the time), but that was normal. The boy was chattering on about a new video game, or a new map or some such (Rei had no time for games, _honestly_ ), holding Haru and Makoto’s interest. The game was about life under the sea, apparently.

“And then, in the last level, a HUGE giant squid comes and squirts poisonous ink all over the place, and you die if you don’t have enough potion, and - well I don’t want to spoil it any further!”

Makoto chuckled a bit, amused by Nagisa’s enthusiasm.

Rei pushed up his glasses. “It’s a bit redundant to say huge and giant, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa pouted up at Rei, his lips squishing up to touch his nose. “Well it was _bigger_ than giant!”

Rei peered down at him, finally getting the chance to look Nagisa in the eyes directly. Yes, there was definitely something off there. Usually Nagisa would hold Rei’s gaze, magenta eyes widening with his smile. Today, however… those magenta eyes widened slightly, then skittered away. Nagisa looked incredibly uncomfortable, sitting beside him. Rei’s stomach felt off. Had he done something to offend his closest friend? Rei frowned, turning into himself in retrospect, searching for any hint at recent self-misconduct. He had been swimming well, his times steadily improving, so that wasn’t it. The team had been a little tense recently – too much drama, which Rei immensely disliked, but accepted its inevitable role in any sports team. No, judging by Nagisa’s targeted behaviour towards Rei, it was personal. He looked down at his food, grimaced and pushed it away from him, leaving it half-finished.

Makoto frowned at Rei, noticing the action right away. “Is something wrong, Rei?”

“Ah, I’m just feeling a bit off. Nothing to worry about, just not hungry anymore,” he said, smiling at his concerned friend.

Rei felt Nagisa shift beside him, inching away a little bit. Rei’s stomach churned unpleasantly. Inhaling sharply, suddenly frustrated with the entire confusing situation, Rei stood up, covering his face with his hand. “Bathroom.”

“Ah, but, Rei – are you sure you’re okay?” Makoto’s voice, always so kind.

“… practice later,” he heard Haru mutter.

Interestly, Nagisa said nothing.

Rei made it into the school and slumped against the nearest wall, heart beating in his throat. His head and stomach was swirling unpleasantly. What had he _done_? Oh God – he had _finally_ made friends, after so many years of trying, and Nagisa was the most important to him out of _anyone_ , and now there was a gap widening between them, too treacherous to cross even if he knew how. He ignored the people swirling around him in the halls – easy as no one bothered to ask if he was okay. He took a few calming breaths, staving off a panic attack. Should he wait for Nagisa to bring whatever it was that was bothering him up to Rei? Or should Rei take initiative and stutter out an apology in advance, in an attempt to mitigate further awkwardness? He had no idea.

 _I need to look this up… something should help… theory? Or is this just a situation where theory cannot be effectively applied?_ He groaned in frustration, stepping away from the wall, needing to walk. Right. Clearly his relationship with Nagisa was much too potent to be left in shambles. It was driving Rei mad to know that he might have done or said something to upset his friend. After practice he would confront Nagisa.

Somehow, the school day drew to a close. Rei could barely recall what he’d learned since lunch, which was _wrong._

Nagisa greeted him in the change room, his usual enthusiasm sparkling in his voice, but _not in his face_. Rei didn’t bother to hide his frown, snakes in his gut as he saw a flash of discomfort in Nagisa’s eyes. Without saying a word, Rei exited the locker room to the pool. Gou ran them through simple drills, which was good, because it allowed little interaction with the other team members, and he could just use this physical exercise as a kind of catharsis.

Time disappears when you want it to go on just a little bit longer.

He didn’t _want_ to make Nagisa uncomfortable. Not after That Time, when the boy had been crying and so upset it had made Rei incredibly angry. But this was ridiculous. If Rei did something, he needed to know so that it never happened again.

He showered and changed, all the while monitoring Nagisa’s progress, making sure the boy didn’t just slip away from his presence unexpectedly (disregarding the fact that they took the same damned train home, but whatever).

Makoto and Haru walked off together (hands swinging a little bit closer to each other, Rei noticed with interest), saying their goodbyes.

Rei glanced at his watch. He would have to take a train later than he normally did – he would be late for dinner – but it was worth it. Everything else could wait.

Nagisa clutched at his backpack strap, eyeing the ground, shifting from foot to foot, his body language _screaming_ discomfort. The boy clearly wanted to leave Rei, and that tipped him over the edge.

“Nagisa,” Rei winced at how harsh that name had left his lips. The boy’s eyes widened as he peered up at his taller friend, mouth open, slightly shocked. Rei felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat, trying again, this time much gentler. “Nagisa…”

“Y-Yes, Rei-chan?”

Rei faced the shorter boy full on, indicating full attention to his person. “Have I done something to offend you?”

Nagisa reacted to this question in a completely different way than Rei had expected. Rei had expected denial, a frantic waving of the hands, a smile that was a bit _too_ happy, no no no Rei-chan, not at all! Or maybe even a sigh of defeat, then an explanation, a mending of bridges, a closing of that perilous gap. But instead… Nagisa’s eyes widened a fraction more, expression morphing into one of absolute _misery_ , eyes welling up with tears.

Rei blanched. What – why was Nagisa _crying?!_ This was absolutely _NOT OKAY_. “N-Nagisa, what – what’s wrong?”

Nagisa’s shoulders slumped, backpack falling to the pavement, a little whimper escaping his throat. He fell into Rei, whose arms automatically came up to catch the smaller boy. Nagisa sniffled and curled his head into Rei’s chest, hiding his eyes.

“I knew this would happen! I didn’t want – didn’t want you to think – but you _do_ , and that’s _horrible_ , and not at all right!” Nagisa’s words were punctuated by little hiccups and ended in a wail of misery.

Mildly in shock, Rei gripped both of Nagisa’s quivering shoulders with his hands. He swallowed, surprised at how dry his throat was. “I don’t understand, Nagisa. Can you explain?”

The smaller boy took a minute to collect himself, clearing his throat, brushing tears from his eyes. He leaned back only enough to look up at Rei, who leaned back a little bit as well, wanting to see his friend’s face clearly. Nagisa’s face looked a bit red, maybe from crying, maybe – maybe from something else, his lips seemed a little swollen, glistening with fallen tears, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, minuscule droplets clinging to his eyelashes, glittering in the dying light, and – Rei gasped quietly – it was _beautiful._

Nagisa’s mouth opened once, closed, opened again. His hands clenched into fists, pulling a little bit at the fabric of Rei’s shirt. His cheeks became more inflamed. He huffed shortly, then his mouth set in a determined line, eyes meeting Rei’s dead on.

“Rei, I – I like you,” Nagisa confessed.

The drop of the honorific signalled to Rei more than anything else that this was _serious_.

Some small part of Rei’s brain seemed to have short-circuit. Maybe it was the part that made words come of out his mouth, because he found himself speechless. Nagisa slumped back into his arms, as if that confession had stolen all of his remaining energy, and maybe it had.

So… so he hadn’t _done_ anything to offend Nagisa?

“No, you didn’t,” Nagisa whispered into his chest.

Rei started a bit – he must’ve said that last part out loud. Wow, his brain really was shutting down. This news was…

It was…

Relief soared through his very being, jump-starting his brain back into action.

Slowly, Rei let his hands drop from Nagisa’s shoulders down to rest at his hips, which felt so _small_ in Rei’s large hands. His heart was beating a little faster now, breaths coming a little shorter. Nagisa… this precious person in his arms… felt… _that_ way about him?

Thus far Rei had returned Nagisa’s costly confession with silence, and that was unacceptable.

Praying this would be as smoothly executed as possible, Rei placed one hand under Nagisa’s chin, edging the boy’s face out of its curled position against his chest. Slowly, Rei’s hand moved to cup Nagisa’s wet, flushed cheek, then, heart beating in his throat, his fingers threaded through the boy’s blonde hair. Nagisa whimpered and closed his eyes, a look of bliss on his face.

 _Much better_.

The next logical step to this progression was…

Swallowing, nervous, Rei dipped his head down. His mouth twitched into a smile as Nagisa, his eyes still closed, seemed to sense Rei’s intentions, stood up on his toes. _This…_ there was an inch separating their mouths – _is really –_ Nagisa’s mouth opened slightly in anticipation – _really happening_ – and Rei closed the gap. Nagisa immediately moaned, wrapping his arms around Rei, hugging him close, a flood of energy, because he’d been _waiting_ and _wanting_ for this to happen for _so long_ and Rei’s lips on his was the greatest thing he had _ever_ felt.

Surged by a passion he hadn’t known thrived inside him, Rei intensified the kiss. He didn’t know what he was doing so he just did whatever felt right. He couldn’t lose. The hand in Nagisa’s hair grinded to eventually cup the back of his skull, pressing the boy closer. Rei’s other hand seemed to have a mind of its own – it moved around Nagisa’s hip to land on his ass.

Rei broke away from the kiss, embarrassed, feeling incredibly –

Nagisa was _smirking_ at him. The little devil.

“Rei-chan, I like how you think.” Nagisa’s voice was too husky. The sound was so erotic it made Rei kiss him again, their lips smashing together, the energy between them swirling and – _dangerous_.

“N-Nagisa, we should – we should go home now.”

The blonde jumped away (Rei refused to be sad at this), a beaming smile on his flushed face ( _beautiful_ ), nodding enthusiastically. “Good idea! My place or yours?”

And suddenly, irrevocably, sleepovers with Nagisa would never be the same.

“U-um, I guess… my… place?” Rei answered slowly, his mind at war. He had become incredibly aroused at that relatively innocent kiss (but the _sounds_ Nagisa had made _oh God_ ), and the idea of them doing _more_ was incredibly enticing. And (Rei almost laughed out loud at this) conveniently, his house would be empty for the night. And then suddenly his stomach plummeted – _what_ – he hadn’t looked up _any_ theory on any of this – maybe there was still time, right? Maybe he could stop at the library and get a few books –

Nagisa smirked at Rei again, eyes alight with mirth. “Rei-chaaaan, you’re not letting your smarty-pants brain get the better of you again, riiiight?”

Rei pushed up his glasses, embarrassed at being caught. “N-no. Of course not.” He let Nagisa take his hand as they departed the pool area.

“Good! Because I don’t know what I’m doing either, so let’s figure it out together, ‘kay?”

Rei bent down and kissed Nagisa on the cheek, because how could he _not_ , after that comment.

~~~~~

“I – I thought you said you didn’t know what you were doing?” Rei managed to pant out. He moaned, half in arousal, half in mortification, letting his head fall back onto his pillow.

Nagisa didn’t even look embarrassed. Not at Rei’s comment, and certainly not because his _head_ was at Rei’s _groin_. At least they still had their clothes on.

“Duh, Rei-chan, it’s called _porn_. I do have the internet.” Instead of letting Rei answer Nagisa began nuzzling his face against the hardness in Rei’s shorts. He inhaled deeply, mouth opening in a groan. “You smell so good here. My mouth is watering.”

Rei covered his burning face with both hands. “N-Nagisa, it’s – it’s not-“

Nagisa leaned up nearer to Rei’s face. He pried Rei’s hands away, forcing the boy to meet his eyes, glaring at him. “If you _ever_ say that anything we do together is not beautiful, I will never forgive you.”

Rei closed his mouth, teeth clacking together. He nodded shakily. “S-Sorry.”

Satisfied, Nagisa nodded. He let go of Rei’s hands and slid his way back down to Rei’s crotch. The way he was eyeing the bulge in Rei’s pants made Rei want to squirm and groan.

Nagisa gasped happily. “It twitched! Can I take off your shorts?”

The boy didn’t wait for Rei’s answer and unbuttoned Rei’s shorts. “What – Nagisa! Wait!”

“But I want to see Rei _now!_ I’ve been waiting for so long!”

“I – but… really?”

Stopping his movements, Nagisa nodded, biting his lip as he looked at Rei, cheeks in a blush (hm, Rei noted – Nagisa’s embarrassment was only apparent with sentimental aspects of their relationship, not sexual. Interesting.)

“Since… you won your heat at regionals. You just looked so happy and amazing, and I realized that I also felt that way, but _more_ than usual, and then I –“ Nagisa chewed at his lip, looking bashful.

“… You?” Because this was _important_ and Rei needed to hear all of it.

“… I had a _dream_ about you. And me. Doing. Things.”

Rei had never put too much stock in the meanings of dreams, because most of them time they lead to useless and impractical conclusions, but none of that mattered anymore.

Smiling, Nagisa resumed his progress in unbuttoning Rei’s shorts.

“Ah – w-what – what things? Could you elaborate?” He decided to be helpful and raised his hips a bit, allowing Nagisa to successfully undress him.

Nagisa’s smile melted into the most devious smirk. “Ah, Rei-chan, you’ll just have to see, won’t you?”

The quiet bedroom was filled then with the sounds of breathing – from one, coming in slightly harsh exhales, from the other, a little more calm and collected, but no less excited.

Rei yelled at himself to keep his eyes open as his boxers followed the fate of his shorts, both discarded to the floor. From the waist down he was _naked_ and completely on display for Nagisa. It was embarrassing and new and – totally exhilarating. He watched as Nagisa’s eyes widened, as those teeth worried at his lip, making it flushed and even more swollen looking – his _mouth_ – _oh…_

Nagisa let out another little happy gasp. “It twitched again!”

Rei groaned in mortification. “Stop _staring_!”

“Oh ho, so do you want something else then? I’ll give you a hint about what we did in my dream.”

Before Rei could say or think anything, Nagisa had dipped his mouth down to _kiss_ Rei’s cock, which had instantly become painfully hard. He was harder than he’d ever been in his entire life – granted, he rarely masturbated, but still. This was… Nagisa…

“Oh _Goooddd…_!” Rei moaned, suddenly _extremely_ grateful for the privacy of the house. His legs seemed to spread open of their own accord, which was fine with Rei.

Warm exhales of breath landed on his sensitive cock. Nagisa looked up Rei, pupils dilated, the magenta almost completely swallowed. Nagisa’s eyes said _I am going to suck you so fucking hard_ and Rei just nodded, hands twitching beside him, wanting to shove that blonde head down on his cock and _where the hell was this behaviour coming from?!_ Oh God, Nagisa would be the death of him.

With only a second’s hesitation, Nagisa acted on the promise in his eyes and swallowed Rei’s cock, mouth slowly inching down until his nose was buried in Rei’s pubic hair.

Rei made a choking noise, his whole body twitching uncontrollably, an incredible pleasure making his blood hot. Jesus _fuck_ Nagisa’s _mouth_ was hot and wet and – now his _tongue_ was moving around his head, licking up and down his shaft like the most delicious popsicle. Rei was suddenly a lot more appreciative of the internet.

“You taste so good, Rei,” Nagisa moaned around his cock.

 _That_ comment made Rei envision filling Nagisa’s mouth with his cum, watching as it spilled over his swollen red lips, maybe even choking the boy a bit – breathing hard, Rei pulled Nagisa off his dick with _extreme_ reluctance.

Nagisa looked at him, confused, clearly wanting to continue.

“I – I’ll c-come if you keep doing that,” Rei panted.

The blonde cocked his head to the side, frowned. “How did you want to come, then?”

Rei groaned, half in distress, rubbing at his face. “I – I don’t know, just – not yet.”

Nagisa was silent for a moment. Rei peaked out from his hand, curious.

“Well first off, we should both be naked,” Nagisa announced lightly, as if he was commenting on swimming tactics or something.

“Is – is that so?”

“Yup! Take your shirt off!”

It was nothing new, them seeing each other without shirts on. Rei used to swim in a speedo, for fuck’s sakes. He’d seen Nagisa naked a few times in the locker room, but never before had it meant something _so much more_. And he’d _never_ seen Nagisa’s cock erect before. Rei’s eyes were glued to that spot, taking in its length – slightly above average. And obviously Rei had also seen some images on the internet, knew a _little_ bit about sex – he wasn’t completely ignorant. He had an inkling of what Nagisa could do to him, with his cock, and while Rei wasn’t too sure what he felt about that idea, he knew he _definitely_ liked where this was going.

“Much better,” Nagisa whispered. He pressed his body flush against Rei’s, smiling down at him. The height difference made it so Rei could feel Nagisa’s erection pressing into his stomach. Pre-cum was probably pooling in Rei’s belly button and it surprised him that he didn’t care at all.

Rei answered by wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and kissing him. Their mouths opened and electric shocks ignited Rei’s blood as their tongues touched tentatively. Nagisa moaned and opened his mouth wider against Rei’s, swirling their tongues together with more vigour. The kiss intensified as Nagisa started rubbing himself against Rei’s body. Panting, he broke away, head falling into Rei’s shoulder. He started pressing hot kisses to Rei’s flushed ear, neck, shoulder, jaw, collar bone, anywhere he could reach.

Rei swallowed, breathing heavily. He felt… he felt _hot_ , and restless, and – Rei groaned internally that this word was the only appropriate descriptive – _horny._ He wanted… he didn’t know what he wanted, or what they could do exactly, but Nagisa had claimed to know a bit more about the subject, and he trusted him, didn’t he?

Rei let his legs fall open, and Nagisa moaned loudly as their erections rubbed together, slickening with pre-cum.

“N-Nagisa, I – I want –“ Rei moaned in frustration, not knowing how to ask for an unknown.

The blonde nodded, seeming to understand. He sat up, starting scanning Rei’s dimly lit room, eyes landing on his bedside table.

“Do you have lube?”

Rei swallowed thickly, feeling his heart race. He _did_ , in fact, have a small bottle of massage oil, that he’d bought last year on a whim, because he’d read about it in a health magazine that – oh who was he kidding, yes, he’d bought it to masturbate better. He’d only used it once, had achieved a mind-blowing orgasm, but had been too shy to use it since.

“Y-yeah, bedside table,” Rei stammered.

Nagisa’s eyes sparked with determination. He reached beside the bed, opened the drawer and fished around. He smirked at Rei when his hand emerged triumphant, the little bottle of oil clutched in his fingers. “Rei-chan is so dirty.”

Rei opened his mouth to object, but Nagisa shut off his words with a kiss.

“I like it,” the boy whispered against this mouth, his voice low and incredibly erotic.

“W-what are you going to do with it?” Because they couldn’t just be jerking each other off, no – Rei sensed something _else_ was about to happen.

Nagisa bit his lip, but didn’t answer. He uncapped the bottle of oil, dipped two fingers in, slathering oil around the digits, making his skin glisten. “Just watch.”

Nagisa had clearly done this – whatever it was – before. With a practiced movement he reached behind him and – _no no that is so unclean, what, Nagisa!_ – with a slight grimace of discomfort, _inserted_ his two oiled fingers in his ass.

Rei watched, open-mouthed, not believing what he was seeing, not believing that watching Nagisa fingering himself would be so – so _erotic_. And the realization that the boy had done this before to himself made it even more incredible.

The initial grimace of pain melted into what seemed like intense pleasure. Nagisa’s wrist curled into him, his hips bucked, his red cock hitting his stomach.

“I’ve – I’ve been doing this almost – ah – almost every night since – _augh_ – since my dream,” Nagisa said through gritted teeth. “It feels so good – sometimes I even come just from this.”

“R-really?” Rei was dubious. How could shoving your fingers up your ass actually feel good? It seemed impossible to him, but the evidence that maybe it could feel pleasurable was literally right there in front of him. He watched as a droplet of pre-cum leaked from the tip of Nagisa’s erection.

“Fuck yes,” Nagisa moaned. “But – but I’ve wanted Rei-chan up here instead of my fingers, so – so can I?”

Rei must have nodded, or said yes, or something, because suddenly Nagisa was _on top_ of him, spreading his ass cheeks with one hand, the other hand gripping Rei’s throbbing cock, lining it up. But – and Rei didn’t want to brag or anything – he knew his cock was considerably bigger than two of Nagisa’s fingers, even with lube, was it even possible –

Oh God yes yes _yes_ yes it was possible. Nagisa’s breath hitched as the head of Rei’s cock squeezed passed his slick entrance.

“Oh – _aaah_ – that’s – mmmm,” Nagisa seemed incapable of actually making a sentence. Which was fine, because Rei couldn’t even think, much less speak.

Rei lay as still as he possibly could as Nagisa slowly, inch by inch, worked himself down. Eventually, after a breath-taking minute, Rei’s cock was embraced by the tightest, hottest sensation. He didn’t think it would have been possible, but this felt even better than Nagisa’s mouth around him.

But something was off – Nagisa was holding himself a bit too tightly, his face scrunched in what was most likely pain.

Rei’s hands gripped the boy’s hips. “Does – does it hurt?” Of course it _hurt_ – he was impaling himself.

“Just – just a bit. But… I can usually get – with my fingers - hmmm, just let me-“ Nagisa’s hips rose up a bit, he shifted his hips, then lowered himself again, core muscles working. Beads of sweat dewed on his forehead, dampening his blonde hair. “Don’t move for a sec.”

Move? Rei didn’t even want to _breathe_. Clearly Nagisa was in a considerable amount of pain – it wasn’t even hot in this room, so he wouldn’t be sweating otherwise – and if not moving would help fix the situation, then Rei would be a fucking rock.

Nagisa tried again – rising off of Rei, then inching his way back down, then a fourth time – then – Nagisa’s back arched, mouth falling open in a loud gasp, eyes clenched shut. “Oh! There – _fucking move!”_

Rei didn’t need to be told twice. Panting, he bucked his hips up into Nagisa – and it felt a bit awkward, but entirely pleasurable – this was the _ultimate_ physical bond and it was _fantastic_.

The _sounds_ Nagisa was making! Every breath ended in a whimper or a groan, pleasure making his moans roll up and down. He leaned forward, hands spread open on Rei’s flushed chest, hips bucking faster and harder.

“You – you feel _so good_ , Rei!”

“Ah – s-so do you,” Rei panted. He hoped Nagisa was close because he was on the edge of coming, wanted them to finish together – he clenched his teeth, concentrating on holding his orgasm off just a _bit longer_ –

The pitch of Nagisa’s moans heightened, the rhythm of his thrusts broke down, his hands threading through Rei’s hair restlessly. “Ah! Ah, R-Rei, I’m – I’m c-coming!”

“Yes – yes,” Rei groaned out.

The loudest moan yet from Nagisa signalled his climax. Thick ropes of cum ejaculated from his cock, landing on Rei’s chest, some of it in the hollow of his neck. Rei cried out as he felt Nagisa’s muscles clench around his cock, pulling his orgasm from him. Nagisa moaned and collapsed on top of Rei, grunting.

“Ah – I feel your cum inside of me,” Nagisa moaned. “It’s so _hot_.”

Rei felt like jelly. Every muscle in his body quivered as he lay there panting, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes – _had that really just happened what the actual fuck seriously –_ trying to regain his ability to breathe. For a second he wondered why there was fog in his room, then, laughing a bit hysterically, he realized that his glasses had fogged up, not his entire room.

“That,” Nagisa panted, after a quiet moment, “is what we did in my dream.” He started pressing gentle kisses from Rei’s neck up to his ear. “Except this was way better,” he whispered.

Rei was too hot and sweaty, and Nagisa was even sweatier, lying on top of him, messy and sticky, and they both desperately needed a shower, and he was going to fucking sore tomorrow, but –

“Beautiful,” Rei murmured. He hugged Nagisa close to him, pressing a kiss into the blonde hair.

Nagisa whimpered happily, curling his arms around Rei’s torso.  “Thank you Rei-chan.”

“For what?”

Nagisa leaned up, smiling down at him. “For not giving up on me, when I acted so weirdly these last few days.”

Rei blinked up at him. “I would never give up on you, Nagisa-kun.” He blushed and looked away. “You’re – you’re my best… hmm…”

Nagisa giggled, taking pity on the stuttering boy beneath him. He flicked Rei’s nose, making it scrunch up. “So cute. You’re my best, too.”

That’s not really what Rei had meant to say, but words, his ever faithful friends, had failed in coherently summarizing what Nagisa meant to him. But that’s alright, because Nagisa understood anyways. And really, thought Rei, maybe it was time to start depending less on _theory_ and more on _practice._

“Nagisa… let’s go shower,” Rei suggested.

Nagisa’s eyes lit up like a beacon and he eased off of Rei. “Yes! Okay! I’ll wash your back!”

Rei gave a slight huff of amusement as the blonde dashed off to the bathroom.

 

 


End file.
